


月福受向抹布

by T1213121



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 轮奸+轻微泥塑半小时写的，改都没改，不是什么好东西，满篇OOC，爱看不看





	月福受向抹布

被御主冷落在仓库的第三个月，福尔摩斯第一次知道迦勒底还可以这么闲。和他一起的只有各式闪着亮光的金芙芙，抽到时就被升满技能加满圣杯的他与这里格格不入。御主耗费了大笔材料在他身上，结果自升满那天到现在却再也没来看他一眼。除了主线推进时非得冒头出来担当迦勒底主力，大部分时间，福尔摩斯就窝在这四方的房间里，数着主线故事还有多少天到来。  
无聊。无聊。无聊。  
达文西听到他的请假申请时歪歪头。还没被召唤到迦勒底系统的小女孩思索一阵，替所长签上了一个大大的允许休假。  
无聊的时候休假只会更无聊，御主三月前就在抱怨QP不够用，福尔摩斯很清楚这事，得到休假的第一天就开始了他的QP打工。  
他不算一个很在意别人是否在意他的人，但倘若真的孤身一人又无聊透顶，时间久了，偶尔也会想念华生还在身边的时候。御主和华生是截然不同的二人，但依赖起来，也没什么可嫌弃的。  
纵然时间尚早，迦勒底的酒吧里依旧昏暗。福尔摩斯擦掉杯口的指纹，把手工削成的冰球丢进浅浅一层威士忌里，推给吧台上的男员工。三天没从管制室下来了，有中度脂肪肝和呼吸障碍，威士忌……真不是个好选择。福尔摩斯自顾自审视着屋中的每个人，却忽得感到一股强大魔力迫来，在体内震荡散开。令咒……不，更像是某种拟态，模仿着令咒。  
他的身体比他的头脑更先一步知道这股魔力究竟是什么，从身下翻涌的燥热霎时把他蒸得通红。吧台外的男员工饶有兴致地欣赏着调酒师的手攥紧又松开，不知从何处取了注射器，掰开他的下巴，把药物注射进舌尖。  
疼痛先一步在大脑炸开，继而是变得极端敏感的身体。福尔摩斯试图挣扎逃过这番禁锢，但拟态令咒与令咒无异，他难以逃脱这种近乎完美的束缚。在场的其他人呢……其他人。几乎是无助地，福尔摩斯的目光在室内流转，却见其他人也一样向他走了过来。  
还有一个人锁上酒吧的门，标注了“已打烊”。  
被控制的英灵同娃娃一模一样，何况福尔摩斯还比寻常男性轻上更多。两个员工抓着他的肩膀，就让他整个人从吧台里翻了出来，放在窄小的台面上。不知多少只粗厚的手掌在他身上抚摸着，层层叠叠的衣服被迅速抛在地下。他赤裸着，任由汗涔涔的掌心磨蹭着他的肌肤，厌恶至极却无法反抗。  
“乖乖听话，经营顾问先生。”打头的男人舔舔嘴唇，“我们有很多QP。”  
是吗。福尔摩斯垂下眼来。他试图反抗，他当然试图反抗，但一切都没有用……他依旧在这里。那是不是就……  
男人们的手掰开福尔摩斯紧闭的两条长腿，数十根手指仿佛章鱼的触手，顺着根部攀上他的阴茎。那是不同于一双手的快感，在药物的催动下，被无数倍放大，又传导回颅脑里的神经中枢，猛地点燃了所有快乐。男人们揉捏着他的乳头，玩弄着他的阳物，像是对待一个性爱娃娃一样对待他。  
福尔摩斯试图反抗，味道厚重的粗大茎体却被塞进他的口腔。腥臭的味道在口中弥漫开来，他下意识地想要干呕，却反而被侵入的更深，整个嘴巴都被填得满满当当。过分分泌的涎液随着每一次抽插沾染的到处都是，他紧紧地闭上眼睛，迫使自己不去想这件事，但来自身下的剧烈疼痛又一次唤回他的神志。  
未经人事的处女地被毫不留情地侵犯，疼痛与血液同时被榨干，难以毁灭的英灵之身令福尔摩斯耻辱地承受着这一切。可当药物的效力泛上水面，他的理性却被尽数蒸发，只剩被粗大茎体顶弄的过程中偶尔漏出的几声破碎呻吟。酥麻的快乐让他整个人都软在吧台上，任由男人们把他双腿掰开，狠狠地操干着他沾满血液的后穴。眼前是现实还是虚幻，福尔摩斯难以分辨。他的眼角沾满生理性的泪水（或是真的泪水），男人们看到了还笑，用高挺的阴茎拍着他的脸蛋。  
“平时道貌岸然，上了床，这不也是个小婊子。”  
原来。如此。  
身体里的阴茎抽动几下，福尔摩斯能感到缓缓淌下的液体，可没有喘息的机会，另一个人又上前插进他的身体里，又一次把羞耻的快乐从交合处传递给他，任由他的自责在快感下举手投降。被操到松软的穴肉贪婪的吮吸着肉棒，就如他被按在其他人胯下的手那样淫荡，甚至高抬着腰迎合着他们的每一次进入。涨到紫红色的阴茎上血管分明，男人们喜欢玩弄它，却又在推到高潮时抵住尖端，不让他释放。敏感的身体承受不住任何接触，福尔摩斯的声音从呻吟变成哭喊，直到难以遏制的浑身颤抖，发出平日中难以相信的声音。男人们不管不顾地插着他，在他的身上涂满自己的体液，像是享用一个婊子一样享用着他的身体。  
福尔摩斯记不清自己屁股被多少男人插过了，也记不清里面究竟混了多少人的精液。他哭喊着在男人们的抚弄下高潮，然后被丢在吧台上，和一堆QP一起，但依旧是孤身一人。  
“哈……啊。”  
他抬起手，遮住双眼，似乎这样就不会知道他在很久以后的现在，又一次哭了。  
之后该怎么做呢。他松开手，躺在狭窄的吧台上，用疲乏的大脑想着。这是莫里亚蒂的酒吧，瞒过他应该很难，但莫里亚蒂好在也是维多利亚时代的人，总不会用这个威胁……御主？  
福尔摩斯的瞳孔骤然放大，他下意识地用魔力穿戴整齐，却难以掩盖御主已经看到他的事实。  
“你为什么会在这里？”  
“我……”福尔摩斯紧抿着唇，显得有些手足无措，“这是为了案子。”  
“案子。”  
“案子。”  
“我很谢谢你的QP……但你没必要工作的。”  
“什么。”  
“我用不到你不代表我不喜欢你……你看看亮晶晶的小杯子。我是个很传统的人，喜欢把漂亮妻子养在家里……所以，出门偷玩的小娇妻，现在是不是该满足辛苦打工的丈夫了？”  
御主的手往还流着精液的后穴探去，玩弄着被肏松的软肉，把体内的液体搅弄着发出咕啾咕啾的声音。  
福尔摩斯陷入沉默，却也点了点头。


End file.
